Logan and His Pirate Queen
by Her Owlness
Summary: One year has passed since Veronica remet Logan in a bar on Halloween. For their one year anniversary, Logan is planning quite a surprise for Veronica. Post-S1, future-fic; sequel to "Veronica and Her Pirate King." Rated M for language and adult content.


**TITLE** - Logan and His Pirate Queen  
**AUTHOR** - Lizzy  
**RATING** - R  
**PAIRING** - Logan/Veronica  
**WORD COUNT** - 6800  
**SEQUEL TO** - Veronica and Her Pirate King (crazy how these titles match … ) While I do reference VaHPK in this fic, I don't think you need to read it to understand the sequel.  
**SPOILERS** - Futurefic that diverges from canon after 1x22.  
**WARNINGS** - Sex, language, and fluff.  
**SUMMARY** - One year has passed since Veronica remet Logan in a bar on Halloween. For their one year anniversary, Logan is planning quite a surprise for Veronica.  
**DISCLAIMER** - Not mine. Oh, the things I would do to Logan were he real (and mine) …  
**BETA ROCK STARS** - Sarah and Susie are totally awesome. Any errors within are mine.

* * *

"Got any plans for next Thursday?" Logan asks over breakfast one cool fall morning, and Veronica can't help but wonder why he's asking.

"Other than dinner with my other boyfriend?" she returns with a straight face. At seeing Logan's resultant expression of mock horror, a smirk spreads across her features. "Nothing special," she answers honestly. "Why?"

They've been together for almost a year now, and while, technically, she still has her Los Angeles apartment, she rarely spends the night there anymore. Even when Logan is away on a shoot – which doesn't happen as often as one might think, as he does most of his filming in the southern California area – she usually prefers to spend the night at his place, surrounding herself with his things so she can pretend – at least for a little while – that he isn't really gone, that he's just late in getting home.

She wonders, sometimes, how she and Logan slipped so easily into what appears to be a surprisingly healthy relationship. If their time together in high school had been any indication, juggling six butcher knives at once would be easier than dating Logan. However, the years seem to have smoothed some of his rough edges – as they did hers, she presumes. Like any couple, they sometimes fight over the silly, insignificant details, but still, no matter what, Veronica knows and trusts that despite it all, Logan loves her.

They spend almost every evening together, so long as he's not filming out of town or she's not rushing to meet a deadline. She learned early on in their relationship that no matter how much Logan might promise to let her finish up her columns in peace, he still managed to be terribly distracting.

Shortly after they started dating, she had tried to finish up a piece in his study. He kept his promise about not saying a word, but he couldn't stop himself from constantly poking his nose into the room to see if she was "almost done yet." Finally, she barred him from the entire third story of his own home. Even then, she saw all of his personal effects strewn around the room, which left her unable to keep her mind on the subject at hand, and it wasn't much longer before she was turning off the computer and ravishing Logan in his bed.

Afterwards, she finished her article at two-thirty in the morning, which hadn't been her idea of a fun time. To top things off, the quality hadn't been up to her usual exacting standards. In short, it wasn't something she wanted to repeat.

"Well," Logan says, pulling Veronica back into the present, "it's an important day, so I thought we should do something to celebrate," he answers.

"Oh, did I forget 'Bring the Pet of your Third-Cousin-Once-Removed to Work Day' again?" she teases.

Rolling his eyes, Logan continues. "Halloween," he reminds her. "Our one-year anniversary. I had something in mind, if you didn't have something already planned."

Veronica feels her heart leap at the mention of their anniversary, as she hadn't wanted to be the first to mention it. Their relationship may be serious, true enough, but at the same time, she knows she doesn't need to make a big deal about all the little anniversaries that come along. Her coworker Ashleigh tended to announce even the smallest days of celebration associated with her usually-short-lived relationships.

"Bryce and I are celebrating our three week anniversary today!" she had shared at work a few days earlier, forcing Veronica to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Then again, Ashleigh's relationships didn't tend to last more than a month or two, so perhaps that was why she felt the need to mark every little milestone that she reached.

Or maybe, if Veronica was truly honest with herself, the reason why she doesn't always like to make a big deal over these anniversaries is because that would be akin to admitting that the relationship matters.

Not that it doesn't matter, or that Logan isn't important to her. Both are, certainly. But at the same time, she can't help but fear that someday it will all be over. Logan has never given her any signs that he's less than satisfied with the relationship, but in her experience, the end almost always appears to come out of nowhere. She guards her heart carefully now, as sometimes it's hard to tell what's real.

Logan tells her that he loves her, and she believes him. She thinks she loves him too, but how does one know what love really is? She's heard time and time again – from the media, from her friends, and even from a few random strangers – that when you're in love, you just _know_.

She doesn't know.

What she does know, however, is that when she's spending time with Logan, she's happier than she's been in a long time. Is that indicative of love, of being in love?

Again, she doesn't know.

Thinking back to how she often came home from high school in tears after Lilly died, she understands that her life is good. She can't see the future or foretell what is in store for them. She just knows that for however long this might last, she wants to spend all of her time with Logan, embracing the emotional oasis that she'd been missing for so long.

"What'd you have in mind?" she questions, reaching for another slice of toast.

"Since it's Halloween, costumes will be involved, of course. I've already made reservations at a costume shop in downtown Pasadena," he begins, and Veronica cringes instinctively. She doesn't know what Logan has in store for her, but she isn't quite sure that she wants to go out to a romantic dinner in a costume he picked out for her.

"I don't know," she replies, doubt tingeing her words. "What am I going to be dressed as?"

"I want it to be a surprise," Logan says after a moment's pause, and she briefly considers how long it will take her to convince him to spill every last detail.

"I'd like to have some say in what I'll be wearing out in public, Logan," she starts, but he cuts her off.

"Oh, no, we won't be going out to a restaurant or the bars or anything," he promises. "It'll just be you and me. Alone." With an eager smile on his face, Logan just looks so excited about the prospect of his plan that she feels her reluctance slowly fading away.

"Oh, all right," she concedes. "But if we're not going out in public, then – "

"Uh uh," Logan says, shaking his head. "I want it _all _of it to be a surprise. But I will tell you that it will take the entire day – and night."

"Are you sure that you have the stamina for that sort of thing?" Veronica queries, her face the picture of innocence as she reaches for the bowl of strawberries.

"I'm in training," he reassures her with a smirk.

"I think we may need to conduct an experiment later tonight. Just to be sure that you really have the necessary endurance," she responds, wishing that he had brought up the topic in bed that morning. Their verbal sparring would have been a lot more interesting if she'd been able to rock against him at just the right moments to emphasize certain points.

And the fact that said exchange would probably result in a deliciously erotic round of lovemaking was just an additional bonus.

"I should probably head to work," she says after a moment, her voice filled with regret as she scoots her chair away from the table.

"Halloween is a go, right?" he verifies, rising from his own seat to give her a sweet kiss before she leaves.

She nods. "And you're sure you can't tell me any details?"

"If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise," he reminds her, a teasing smile gracing his lips.

Veronica doesn't push it – for the moment, confident that she'll be able to find out some details within the coming days. Even if Logan won't tell her anything intentionally, he lacks the skills for subterfuge that she'd spent her high school years honing. She honestly wouldn't be overly surprised if she found a Post-It stuck to his calendar, reminding him to call Bertucci's to confirm a catering order or something.

However, no matter how carefully Veronica investigates the whole of Logan's modestly-sized mansion, she finds herself frustrated over her inability to find any clue of what they might be doing or what she would be wearing.

The day after Logan first mentioned his plan, Veronica searched his day planner and felt a surge of excitement when she saw a pink paper flag serving as a bookmark for October thirty-first. Success!

Or so she thought.

She'd quickly flipped to that page, and was more than a little annoyed at the note Logan had written.

_One-year anniversary with Veronica.  
And, no, Veronica, I'm not writing any of the details in here.  
Nice try, though._

Apparently he knew more about the art of subtlety than she initially gave him credit for.

While at work, she's fallen into the habit of taking an occasional five-minute break to think about all of the good things in her life – namely, Logan. One day, she might reflect on a memorable event, such as the time Logan flew her and her family out to New York to see Wallace for his birthday. Her step-brother had been so surprised to see all of them, and she had loved watching him play basketball again.

Over the past few days, though, Veronica has spent her breaks trying to determine what, exactly, Logan could be planning. She's already decided that they'll probably be spending the day in almost-naked seclusion in either his house or one of the many properties he owns along the Pacific coastline.

She half hopes that he'll whisk her away for a flight on his private plane. After all, she has yet to join the mile high club and is more than a little turned on at the mere thought of having sex tens of thousands of feet above the people below.

Confident that she has determined the basics of how things will work, Veronica only really has her costume left to focus on. Every day, she considers something new, something different – after all, Logan is nothing if not creative.

She figures the costume is likely something straight out of his fantasies – especially since he specified that he would be the only one to see it. He may have chosen to go the route of the traditional Catholic schoolgirl, but she thinks that might be a little too clichéd to really be what he arranged as a surprise. Later, she wonders if perhaps he selected a Playboy bunny costume for her to wear.

Now, however, she's thinking of his adoration of _Star Wars_ and considering the possibility of being presented with a gold bikini to wear as her costume. After all, she remembers how often Logan and Duncan had wanted to watch that movie, back before they graduated from middle school and declared that they were "too cool for lame science fiction crap." She knew that Logan was still a sci-fi geek at heart, especially after she ran into him at the library that summer, focused intently on a layout of Princess Leia in said metal bikini in a magazine.

She'd cleared her throat, and he quickly flipped the pages shut and stammered something about hearing that Alyssa Milano was half-naked in the magazine. She knew he was lying, but she still nodded as if she believed him and let it go. The faint blush on his cheeks made it clear that he was embarrassed, and at the time she'd dismissed it, thinking he hadn't wanted to be found _reading_ during summer vacation. Now, though, she wonders if he was more worried about having his closeted self exposed.

So even though Veronica isn't certain that the gold material would flatter her complexion and coloring or that she'd enjoy wearing the rigid metal against her skin, she would happily indulge her lover's inner geek.

The final few days pre-Halloween pass in a blur, as she gets caught up in following a sexual abuse scandal that erupts in the Los Angeles school district. Forced to spend long days at work, tracking down sources and staying in touch with local law enforcement, Veronica doesn't get home until late each night, but she loves cuddling up beside Logan as she slips into dreamland. Having his warm and usually naked body beside hers reminds her that despite the troubling information she's discovers at work with each passing day, not everyone uses sex as a weapon or a tool of manipulation. His presence reminds her that the disturbing happenings that she writes about for the _Los Angeles Times_ are the exception, not the rule.

And now, as Veronica becomes peripherally aware of her surroundings, she remembers that today is Halloween, that her surprise will soon be revealed. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach is unexpected, but she soon realizes that this is probably why Logan was so insistent on keeping the events of the day a secret. Given her inquisitive nature, Veronica is commonly aware of most everything that happens around her. Her years as a PI and now as an investigative journalist have left her jaded and desensitized to many of the atrocities that occur around the world. She might find herself disappointed or even disturbed in response to a news item, but she is hardly ever surprised anymore.

But to have a whole day's that she hasn't planned out herself? She finds that it's exciting, yet somewhat nerve-wracking.

It's not that she thinks that she'll be disappointed. For one, Logan knows her well enough to – she figures – be able to avoid events that she is uncomfortable with. She also knows that she can have a good time almost anywhere, doing almost anything, so long as she's with Logan.

Rather, her fear is rooted in the fact that she doesn't know what's going on. She's Veronica Mars, and over the years, she's learned to take comfort in the knowledge of what's in her immediate future. True, she can't plan for everything, but by following a preset schedule of events, she is able to exert some control over her life.

She just trusts Logan, more than she has been able to trust anyone, really, in a long time. He has to be aware of how hard it is for her not to know the details of his plans for the day. She's positive of that much – if only from the fact that he has been nearly giddy with excitement over the past two weeks.

Inhaling deeply, she points her toes and arches her back, stretching out her muscles before opening her eyes to greet the new day. Her arm lazily moves over to Logan's side of the bed, and to say she is disappointed at the cold sheets her hand encounters is an understatement. She was hoping to start the day off with a reaffirmation of their love, but now it appears as if she won't even get a kiss. Yeah, this is really a wonderful awakening.

Slightly frustrated at the sexless start to her morning, she sits up in bed and notices certain items carefully resting on Logan's pillow. She reaches first for the seemingly hand-picked bouquet of daisies, inhaling their sweet scent and smirking at the green twist-tie Logan had used to hold the stems together.

It's only then that she begins to read the note. Instead of Logan's typical jagged scrawl, she's intrigued by his use of his cramped cursive lettering. Additionally, the yellowed cardstock it's written on sends her inquisitive mind spinning, trying to determine if this is supposed to be some sort of clue as to what he has planned.

_Beloved Veronica,  
I wish I could have been beside you as you awoke this morning, but I have a full day scheduled for us. As much as I'd love to spend the day in bed with you, I wanted to be certain that you would have the opportunity to fully appreciate your surprise._

_Rest easy, my love, as I have directed Eleanor to assist you this morning. You will find your costume hanging just inside the closet._

_Love, Logan_

A wide smile stretches across her lips as she reads his words. As much as she hates to admit it, Logan is probably right. If he'd been beside her when she woke up, she would have used her feminine wiles to do whatever she could to convince him to spend the day in bed with her.

His mention of her costume piques her curiosity and sends her in a beeline to his walk-in closet. She doesn't see it at first, as there's nothing present among his things that fits with what she's pictured as her likely costume.

She closes her eyes for a minute and takes a deep breath, trying to clear her head so she can find the costume in the midst of the racks of clothing.

When she opens them again, she does a double take as she takes note of what she figures must be what she's meant to wear. It's nothing like what she expected, she thinks, as she runs her fingers over the pale green material of what appears to be an old-fashioned ball gown. She is unsure of why Logan wants her to wear such a formal outfit, but she's willing to oblige him regardless.

She takes the dress off of the hanger and prepares to put it on when she notices an additional three items hanging behind the dress. Apparently Logan wants her clad in garments that are as authentic to the originating time period as possible.

"Miss Veronica?" she hears Logan's housekeeper call out tentatively a moment later, as Veronica gathers all the parts of her costume in her arms.

"Yes, Eleanor?" Veronica responds, emerging from the closet and carefully depositing the clothes on the queen-sized bed.

"Mister Echolls asked me to help you dress this morning," she explains. "I thought I heard you moving up here, so I thought I would see if you were ready to get started."

Veronica nods in agreement, knowing that she can't possibly dress herself this morning. It feels odd, almost infantile, to think that she has regressed to such a level, but she takes solace in the fact that women of the nineteenth century must have had attendants to help them prepare for each day.

Eleanor instructs her to put on the drawers and chemise first, and Veronica readily obliges. When the older woman reaches for the corset, Veronica cringes internally, knowing that wearing the rigid item will hardly be comfortable. As Eleanor tightens the lacing, Veronica gives thanks that such items are no longer fashionable. While she may be willing to wear one today, for a special occasion, it isn't something she would relish wearing on a daily basis.

Once the dress is placed over her undergarments, Veronica looks at herself in the mirror as Eleanor starts in on the seemingly endless tiny buttons lining the back of the dress. The light floral pattern of the material isn't something she would select for herself, but it is likely very period-appropriate. She notes the plunging neckline that, accompanied with the tight-fitting corset, shows off what little cleavage she has.

About an hour later, Veronica is ready to go, with a small hat perched atop her head and tied securely beneath her chin. Eleanor has fashioned her hair in multiple tight ringlets that brush lightly against her shoulders. She turns slowly to examine herself in the full-length mirror and decides that Logan chose her costume well. She looks beautiful in the nineteenth century gown, and other than being unable to take deep breaths, she has minimal complaints.

"Miss Veronica?" Maurice, Logan's butler, asks, after knocking lightly on the bedroom door. "Mister Echolls has sent a car for you, whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Maurice," she replies, and she moves downstairs to the waiting limousine.

She takes a seat inside the car, wondering when Logan will reappear. She understands that he likely had some last-minute planning to do, but she wants to spend the day with him, not by herself.

As the vehicle drives on, she recalls that when she and Logan first slept together it was in a limo much like this one. Since they had both been wearing costumes at the time, she understands how that likely plays a role in Logan's insistence that she dress up. Sure, it is Halloween, but she thinks that, instead, he's trying to create a sense of parallelism to their new beginning.

She savors her memories of that night – the cheesy pickup line she'd used on him, the sexual banter they'd tossed back and forth, the tightening in her chest when she recognized him, and she is almost unable to believe that after such an inauspicious start, they're where they are today. After all, one night stands usually amounted to just that – one sex-filled night with no contact afterwards.

Of course, the identity of the man who had just screwed her senseless changed all that.

Once the vehicle comes to a stop, Veronica waits for the chauffeur, Jeffrey, to open the door before she steps out. However, before she can exit, he presents her with a small, square pillow with another note written in Logan's tight cursive.

_Darling Veronica,__  
Before you, you will notice my ship, the Golden Pearl. Please climb aboard and make yourself comfortable below deck.  
Love, Logan_

She is amused by his repeated use of various epithets in these letters, as Logan is not usually one to call her cute pet names. She figures it has something to do with the tone he's trying to set.

It's either that, or a sappy romantic has somehow taken control of his actions.

Not that Logan isn't romantic – he is. It's just that he prefers to show her how much he cares through his actions, rather than by using childish nicknames to express his love for her. Whether it's something as big as arranging for her to see Wallace on his birthday, or something as small as attempting to cook her favorite meal for her birthday, for them, it's the little things that matter.

Granted, the smell of smoke didn't quite match the mood he'd sought to create, but the nine-layer lasagna had been delicious – at least, once she peeled the very crisp top layer away. Eight-layer lasagna still made for a good meal, and the fact that he'd made the effort meant the world to her.

Now, she takes Jeffrey's hand to carefully step out of the limousine, and she smoothes her skirt before heading towards the sailboat that was formerly known as the _Furious Angel_. Seeing the magic markered cardboard sign taped to the front of the boat, proclaiming her as the _Golden Pearl_, she's encouraged, believing that Logan is likely around somewhere and simply waiting to make his appearance at the opportune moment.

Lifting her skirts to avoid tripping over them, she walks down the dock with Jeffrey at her side. He takes her hand as she carefully steps aboard, wishes her a wonderful day, and returns to the car. As instructed, she continues onward, moving down the steps into the galley where she takes a seat.

She wonders if perhaps Logan is trying to recreate their aborted date to Catalina Island. At the same time, she is unsure as to why her century-old costume would be necessary for such a trip. Confident that Logan will explain it to her upon his arrival, she sits back and waits for him to appear.

The moments pass slowly as she's aware that the final unveiling of her surprise is likely close at hand. She is not a patient person by nature, and she fights the temptation to begin searching each of the rooms below deck to see where her lover could possibly be hiding. She wants to investigate; she wants to feed her curiosity. It is only her appreciation for all the work Logan has put into the day's plans that keeps her from doing so.

She hears a quiet creak come from behind her, which causes her head to whip around quickly, as she waits for Logan to emerge from the bedroom or bathroom or whatever the hell is in that direction. However, the boat grows quiet once more until all she can hear is the lapping of waves against the hull.

Her patience wearing thin, she considers peeking her head above deck – if only to see if anything on the deserted shore has changed. She knows that if she were to see anything, it would likely ruin the element of surprise, so she resists. Still, she can't help but think that maybe something has happened to Logan and that's why he's taking so long to appear.

Suddenly, she feels the boat rock, so she quickly stretches out an arm to maintain her balance. She listens carefully and hears the clunk of something against the deck and the thudding of heavy footsteps.

Her mind flashes to Logan and his sexy pirate costume from the Halloween before. She hopes that Captain Jack has returned to invade her ship. Of course, if she were really being attacked by pirates, she would be afraid and scared, so she quickly affixes a frightened expression on her face.

A few moments later, she hears footsteps thud down the stairs, and she feels her heartbeat accelerate. He's just as hot as she remembers, his costume complete with all the piratey accessories he had a year ago. She isn't such a fan of the beard, as it masks so much of the face she knows so well, but at the same time, with the way he's conjuring up these sweet and sexy memories, she doubts she'll be complaining anytime soon.

"Never fear, my dear lady," he begins, and she works to get in character, to stay in character. After all, to be perfectly honest, she doesn't fear him in the least. All she wants is to sail away with her hot pirate invader.

"I shall not hurt you," he continues. "Rather, I am here to save you from your money-grubbing husband who had planned to dispose of you once you had begotten him an heir."

"Oh, thank you, kind sir!" she gushes emphatically. "I knew he did not love me, but before you came, I had no way to escape!"

"Fair Veronica," he says, gently tracing his thumb along the slope of her jawline and causing goosebumps to emerge on her pale skin, "I must confess that my actions today are not completely selfless. I love you and would like nothing more than to make you my pirate queen."

Veronica understands that a typical nineteenth century maiden who was the lone survivor of a pirate attack would understandably be concerned about the true intentions of a black-bearded invader, so she plays her part and continues to look nervous and unsure.

"I've been watching you these past few days," he continues. "I see in you a woman who loves the feel of the wind in her hair and has a mind of her own. You're too much of a free spirit to be locked in a gilded cage like the wives of proper gentlemen."

He moves to unpin her hat and lays a gentle kiss on her forehead before adding, "With you as my queen, together we can travel wherever the wind will take us, and you'd be free of the rules of polite society. We could rule the world, my dear Veronica, and there's no one I'd rather have by my side."

By this point, Logan is standing directly in front of her, his ripped linen shirt revealing a wide expanse of tan skin no more than six inches from her face. She wants to kiss his chest, his lips – everything, but, still, she doesn't think that it's time for that yet. Instead, she continues with her look of uncertainty while attempting to appear as if his words and actions are slowly persuading her.

He lays a trail of kisses down her face, and she can feel an unbidden smile playing on her lips. She wonders how long he expects her to handle this wonderfully torturous foreplay, and the second his lips make contact with the sweet spot on her neck, she lets out a moan and knows that it's time for the 'sweet maiden Veronica' to become 'pirate queen Veronica.'

The moment his mouth leaves her sensitive skin, she wraps her hands around the back of his head and pulls his lips down to hers. He doesn't seem the least bit surprised by her sudden action, and she knows, instinctively, that he kissed her neck in order to finally get a reaction out of her.

It's not much longer before he pulls her into his arms and tries to walk her towards what she presumes must be the bedroom. Of course, her costume disturbs that plan as she and Logan both trip over her skirts. He halts his movement, circles her waist with his hands, and throws her over his shoulder, causing her to shriek in response.

"Put me down!" she cries out, pounding lightly on his back. She's playing along, loving her role as the innocent captive. She figures that Logan knows as much – that she's still playing her part – so when he stops and moves to let her down, she is more than a little surprised.

"What are you doing?" she questions urgently, trying to find purchase on his heavy leather overcoat to stop his action but to no avail. "I didn't actually _mean_ what I said!"

"Ah, but a pirate queen should not be thrown over one's shoulder like a sack of loot," he begins, placing one arm around her back and another beneath her knees. "She should be handled with the care and honor that is afforded to her."

Veronica melts a little at his words and snuggles up against his chest for the last few moments before he deposits her gently on the bed. He quickly sheds his jacket, belt, scabbard, and boots, and Veronica wastes no time in unbuttoning his pants and his shirt.

She palms him through his black boxers, wanting to evoke a reaction from him much like those he's been inciting in her since his arrival on the ship. His knees buckle, and he quickly pulls her hand back.

"Not yet, Veronica," he says, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "After all, at this point, you're still wearing far too much clothing."

She stands quickly, tossing her footwear aside and quickly moving her drawers and numerous petticoats down her legs. It isn't long before she has that part of her costume taken care of, so she turns to Logan to unbutton her dress. He takes one look at the long line of buttons and lets out one word.

"Fuck."

Clearly he hadn't looked at her costume all that closely when he had selected it in the shop, and she feels her frustration build as he reluctantly starts in on the first of the many buttons lining the back of the dress. The brushing of his fingertips across her skin is almost more than she can handle, and he doesn't finish getting unbuttoning four buttons before she turns to face him.

"Fuck the dress, Cap'n," she says, shoving lightly at his chest. "I want you now."

She quickly discards his boxers and works carefully to arrange her skirt so it won't interfere with what really matters here.

Logan. And the sex.

And then she's carefully lowering herself onto his ready cock, and oh, does it feel fan-fucking-tastic. She wants to go slow, to try to stay in character, but she was already so close to the edge before they'd started disrobing. Now that she has her man naked and beneath her and inside her, she simply doesn't have the desire to prolong their mutual gratification much longer.

Their eyes are locked in a stare filled with love and lust, and Veronica half-wishes that she could stay here, like this, riding him for the rest of eternity. He reaches for one of her hands and first kisses each of her fingertips in turn. Never breaking their eye contact, he takes her pointer finger into his mouth and moves his tongue up and down it, treating it like it's his favorite popsicle.

She sees stars in her peripheral vision and knows that her release is in sight. It's not much longer before she's shouting his name and collapsing bonelessly on his chest. She's aware that he's switching their positions so he can seek his own orgasm, and when he thrusts into her, she feels a jolt of pleasure course through her body. Of course, Logan doesn't last much longer, allowing her to cuddle up with her pirate lover.

"So, milady, will you be my pirate queen?" he whispers in her ear huskily.

"I do believe you've proved your worth," she responds after a moment, still floating on air in her post-good-sex haze. "I accept."

He removes the arm he had draped around her waist, and she feels his absence, even through her remaining layer of clothing. He returns in a moment, and he is holding a black velvet drawstring bag in his hand.

She cranes her neck to look at him, causing him to smile and say, "A pirate queen should adorn herself with gold and jewels enough to cover the world once over."

Opening the bag, Veronica doesn't know why Logan chose this moment to incorporate this into their day together, but she's willing to indulge him for the moment. After all, she's been more than satisfied with his plans thus far.

So she adorns herself with the jewelry that is comprised of Mardi Gras beads and gold plastic rings. She loves that he included the gold foil-wrapped chocolate coins in the bag – after all, chocolate is never a bad idea. She's just about done and preparing to set the bag aside when the light reflects off something hidden in the bottom.

She reaches for it, knowing that all that glitters is not gold. This item is different from everything else she's found. She feels the cool metal in her palm and further examines the white gold ring with its single, perfect diamond. She takes in a slow, shallow breath, wishing belatedly that she had rid herself of the corset by now. At least then she'd be able to breathe.

Then again, the possibility of a surprise proposal may have stolen her breath away even without the chest-compressing lingerie.

She turns to face Logan, her heart beating a mile a minute as she wonders if she really wants to marry him, or anyone, even. They've only been dating for a year, she reminds herself. It's too soon to even think about getting married.

But she's known him for years, her inner-self counters as she remembers all the good times they shared after he'd moved to Neptune. Besides, there was no point in getting all worked up over a potential proposal when he hadn't even said the words yet.

"Veronica, before you came back into my life, I felt as if I was lost at sea, and I didn't know if I could battle the stormy seas of life alone. But then, we found each other again, and over the past year, I've watched as the waves have calmed and the sky has cleared. I know without a doubt that I can do anything as long as I have you beside me."

He reaches for the ring that she is clutching between her thumb and forefinger, and holds it in front of her eyes before continuing. "Marry me, Veronica Mars, and be my pirate queen. Make Captain Logan the luckiest man in the world."

During his likely practiced and prepared speech, she feels her reservations ebbing away. Every word that passes his lips makes so much sense that before she knows what she's doing, she's nodding and kissing him and letting him slip the ring onto her fourth finger.

He urges her to sit up, allowing him access to the buttons that had frustrated his overly-excited fingers earlier. He places soft, open-mouthed kisses on her bare back, just between her shoulder blades, and she lets out quiet noises of appreciation. When he finally has the dress unbuttoned, she stands and pulls it over her head before turning, again, to allow him to unlace her corset.

"I don't know," he says slowly, sitting up on his knees to look over her shoulder. "I kinda like the view from here."

She knows that he's looking down, directly into the little cleavage the corset had been able to conjure up, and she laughs for a second before responding with one word.

"Pig."

"Oink, oink, baby," he teases, laying a kiss to _that_ spot on her neck as he unties the binding material and allows her to breathe deeply once more.

Both of them completely naked, finally, he kisses her fully on the mouth, before his lips slowly make their way down her body. He focuses first on one breast, nipping at her aureole and lapping at the newly-hardened peak, before repeating his ministrations on her other breast.

God, how she loves this man, she thinks as she eyes the sparkling ornament adorning her left ring finger. And to think that she has such gratifying sex to look forward to, for the rest of her life.

Not that the sex is the only good thing about their relationship, of course. But the sex is about all she can concentrate on right now, especially since Logan's mouth is carefully tracing its way down her abdomen.

And then he's tonguing her clit, and she thinks she might just explode from the absolute euphoria she feels right at this moment. Her hips jerk up from the bed in response to his delicate movements, and she –

A loud _THUNK_ and a slow _scraaaaape_ are heard, as the boat jerks to a stop, forcing Logan's tongue to plunge deeply into Veronica and causing her head to knock against the headboard.

Her slow rise towards climax interrupted by her fast-appearing lump, Veronica sits up on her elbows and looks down at the confused expression on the face of the man between her legs. "What the hell was that?"

"I should go check," he responds regretfully, slipping on his shirt and boxers, with Veronica hurrying to wrap the sheet around herself and accompany him.

With Logan heading up the stairs ahead of her – as he had insisted that he go first, in order to protect her from some big bad that had stumbled upon their boat off the coast of the Pacific Ocean – Veronica is able to fully appreciate another one of her fiancé's assets. Hot damn, did those black boxers show off his fine ass.

The second Logan's head clears the deck, she hears an eruption of laughter escape his lips. Remembering once more why she dislikes not being first, she quickly steps up the remainder of the stairs to see what the hell he is laughing at.

Logan's boat, the temporarily-named _Golden Pearl_, has washed ashore on the tiniest little island Veronica has ever seen and has apparently crashed into a palm tree which is now bent at an unnatural angle.

"So now we're shipwrecked pirates, I suppose," Veronica jokes as Logan threads a hand around her waist.

"I promised you the world," he responds with a shrug. "I figure we could start with this little patch of sand."

She pulls his head down to meet hers in a sweet kiss. "I love you, Logan."

"I love you too," he responds, pulling her fully into his embrace. "Happy Halloween," he adds before meeting her lips in a more passionate kiss that sets her tingling all the way down to her toes.

Yes, she decides, this is a very happy Halloween and a wonderful one-year anniversary for them. She should have known that Logan would plan something involving pirates – especially given his unabashed adoration for the seafaring scallywags.

Idly, she wonders if Logan can arrange for the both of them to own costumes similar to the ones they wore today. Of course, she'd insist that hers have fewer buttons and no corset, but she likes the idea of being able to recreate this excursion at a later date.

After all, while pirates may be fucking awesome, pirate fucking is at least twice as fantastic.

**END**

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fun sequel-fic. Look for another ficlet to be added to this series in the near future. :D_

_As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
